Stupid Horror Disk
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Well, ini fiction tentang HunKai, Chibi!Luhan dan DVD Horror punya Chanyeol stuck on summary, sorry, mind to read? HUNKAI, YAOI, SMUT? LIME? NOT REALLY


**_Stupid Horror Disk_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's HunKai~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's M! Rape, Lime, Almost Lemon maybe?, one of some weirdo fiction from me, Typo(s), OOC, Bad Language as usually, Chibi!LuMin and ofc YAOI!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_hallo ._._**

**_errr, ini ff M kedua, dan dipastikan tidak hot sama sekali, mian yang berharap hot xDD belum bakat u.u_**

**_dan hati-hati ada sedikit 'jebakan' xD diharapkan tidak berjawdrop, sweatdrop or anything like that lah xD_**

**_dan jujur aja aku gak sempet ngedit, jadi maklumi kalo ada Typo, Typo adalah seni dalam fanfic xDD lewl_**

**_well, happy reading guys~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't even try to read it if you dont like this fiction, I always said it, ITS YAOI AND ITS HUNKAI WIFF BOT!KAI_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Sehuuun~ lihat!~ Aku baru pinjam DVD _horror _dari Chanyeol~"

Dengan semangat penuh, Jongin menunjukan kotak tipis ditangannya pada Sehun yang tengah membaca majalah entah-apa-itu diatas kasurnya.

Sehun melirik malas pada Jongin, kotak tipis ditangannya itu ada tulisan '_Insidious Chapter 2'_ dan gambar entah apa, tidak terlalu jelas dan tidak penting untuk Sehun ketahui, "Lalu?"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja aku mengajakmu menonton ini."

"Menonton apa?"

"Eung?"

Ah~ itu Luhan, adik Sehun. _Errr, _entah adik angkat atau kandung. Sifat kakak dan adik itu sangat, beda. Jauh sekali, Sehun itu titisan langsung dari _King of Devil_, kalau Luhan murid setia dari _King of Angel._ Jongin makin meragukan hubungan keduanya, _well_, diluar dari wajah mereka yang cukup mirip itu.

"Ah, Luhan~ kau mau menemani hyung menonton ini?" Dengan sifat _childish_ yang masih tersisa banyak dalam dirinya, Jongin mendekati Luhan yang tengah berdiri _innocent _diambang pintu kamar Sehun dengan mata berbinar, yang –_sow hyperbolic_.

"Apa itu film, hyung?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ini _film horror~_"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi Minseokkie mengajakku main, bagaimana hyung?"

Diam-diam Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, lagi, _'Tipikal anak umur sepuluh tahun, main, percuma mengajaknya.'_

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengajaknya menonton bersama nanti, Lu, hyung yang menonton duluan bersama Sehun-hyung kalau begitu."

"Ne, hyung!" Luhan mengangguk imut, ah~ Jongin berharap Sehun bisa berlaku imut seperti ini, bukannya menjadi _evil pervert_ begitu, huh.

"Luhannie~!"

Dan makhluk imut lainnya pun datang.

"Jongin-hyung, aku pergi dulu~" dan, Luhan berlari menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan Jongin bersama sang, _errr,_ _yeah evil pervert_ bernama Oh Sehun ini.

"Lama-lama anak itu lebih sayang padamu daripada aku."

Jongin memandang Sehun penuh kearoganan, "Tentu saja! Setidaknya aku lebih tau cara menangani anak kecil daripada kau." Ia kembali mendekat pada Sehun, lalu mendudukan dirinya dilantai tepat disamping ranjang Sehun.

"_Well,_ berhubung memang kau yang menjadi _isteri_, tentu saja kau harus tahu cara menangani anak kecil, yeobo." Sehun menyeringai kecil saat Jongin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Jongin bersungut-sungut pelan, tatapan matanya jatuh kembali pada kotak DVD ditangannya. Matanya mengerling pada Sehun. "Sehun~ kau mau menonton film ini bersamaku?"

Jongin mulai memasang _puppy face_ miliknya –yang dijiplak dari tampang Monggu saat Jongin lupa memberinya makan malam.

"Aku tidak minat dengan film _horror_ mu itu."

_Rolling eyes again_, Jongin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia kembali menatap Sehun, dengan jahil, Jongin mencolek lengan Sehun, "Se~ Hun~ Nie~ kau tidak takut film _horror_, 'kan?~"

_Gotcha~!_ Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas kedutan di kening Sehun.

"Aku tidak takut."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"…"

"…"

Jongin masih setia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan err, imut? Dan sedikit menggoda, untuk Sehun, tentu saja.

"Aku punya rencana yang lebih baik daripada menonton film itu."

Alis Jongin terangkat tinggi, "Huh? Rencana apa? Atau kau memang takut hantu?"

"Aku tidak takut hantu, Oh Jongin."

Jongin kembali merengut, "FYI, margaku masih Kim, Tuan."

"Dan dalam beberapa bulan lagi, akan berubah menjadi 'Oh', Nona, perlu kusebutkan tanggalnya juga?" _The Son of Devil is back,_ Jongin yakin yang berada didepannya sekarang bukan Sehun! Lihat saja seringaian dibibirnya itu! Rawrr~

"Tidak terimakasih, aku tahu tentang itu."

"Bagus."

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, menaruh majalah entah-apa-itu miliknya diatas meja belajar, dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Sehun? Mau kemana?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin, "Tidak, hanya mengamankan tempat ini saja, untuk kelancaran rencanaku nanti."

BRAAK! CKLEK!

Tuk!

_Danger! Danger! _Alarm bahaya untuk Jongin, uh, pintu terkunci, lampu dimatikan, rasanya Jongin tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Sehun.

"Oh, tidak, jangan katakan rencanamu itu–" Jongin bergerak mendur dari tempatnya duduk, walaupun Jongin tahu dengan jelas, _IT'S USELESS_!

"Sayangnya apa yang melintas diotakmu itu benar, Nona."

SREET

Sehun menarik Jongin berdiri, lengan kanannya melingkari pinggang Jongin, "Kapan terakhir aku memelukmu eh? Rasanya kau lebih kurus sekarang, kau diet?"

"Tidak ada kata diet dalam kamus hidupku, yah! Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun!" Jongin berusaha menjauhkan lengan Sehun dari pinggangnya, _well_, tentu saja, sama seperti yang selalu orang lain bilang, GAGAL, "Yah, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Oh, suara itu! Suara yang _oh-sow-damn-sessy_ milik Sehun, uh, Jongin rasanya ingin meleleh. "Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, tidak selamanya." Kalimat terakhir yang terdengar dari keduanya sebelum pergulatan bibir dan perang lidah terjadi.

Oh, Jongin tahu sekali, setelah suara rendah Sehun yang terdengar, Jongin sama sekali tidak sanggup melawan. _Like what Sehun said,_ Tidak melawan sekarang, nanti dan selamanya~ lewl.

Tidak ada yang bicara, keduanya sibuk melakukan 'percakapan' tubuh. Bibir dengan bibir, lidah dengan lidah dan tentu saja kulit dengan kulit. Rasanya kata, kalimat atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu, tidak penting beberapa waktu ini.

Saat Sehun mulai menindih tubuh Jongin diatas ranjang, _say bye bye, horse sense~_

Sehun menuntun kedua tangan Jongin keatas kepala dan menahannya disana, "Eungh? Kau tidak berencana mengikatku, 'kan?

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Sambil terus menahan tangan Jongin, sebelah tangan Sehun mulai menyingkap kaos abu-abu Jongin yang memang sedikit kebesaran itu. Matanya selalu saja menelusuri lekuk tubuh Jongin, _well_, tidak ada yang berubah, masih se-sessy seperti terakhir kali Sehun lihat.

Jongin mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, "Apa yang kau lihat? Mulai bosan dengan tubuhku, huh?"

"Aku tidak pernah bosan, Nona." Sehun melemparkan senyum kecil pada Jongin, "Kau masih se-seksi saat kita sekolah dulu." Mengecup bibir Jongin pelan, sebelum menelusuri leher Jongin yang beberapa hari ini bersih dari _kissmark_, mulai menandai Jongin, setidaknya besok sabtu, tidak ada kerja dan tidak ada masalah dengan menutupi _kissmark_ dileher nanti.

Jongin mulai mengerang tidak karuan saat bibir Sehun sampai di _nipple_ kirinya. "Eungh~ cepatlah Hun~"

Sehun masih setia bersama kedua tonjolan kecil itu, sebelum kembali keatas dan menjilat telinga Jongin pelan, "Kapan sikap _tsundere_ mu ini hilang eoh?"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, "Saat aku mau, cepat selesaikan ini."

"Kode diterima." Sehun kembali melumat bibir Jongin sekilas, sementara tangannya kembali berjalan-jalan diatas tubuh Jongin yang –_well,_ bisa dikatakan– _half naked_ itu. Menyapa ulang _nipple_ kecoklatan itu, terus turun, berhenti sebentar dan menggoda pusar Jongin.

Dan sang pemilik tubuh sendiri –Jongin, hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat seperti Monggu yang sedang bermain dilantai dengan bolanya, apa lagi dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat jari-jari Sehun diatas kepala. Seperti hanya tinggal bibir saja bagian tubuh Jongin yang 'bebas' dari jajahan Sehun, _well_, hanya untuk beberapa detik kedepan.

"Hn, sepertinya _disco stick_ kesayanganku ini sudah siap bermain-main." Dengan seringaian yang diturunkan langsung oleh _The Lord of Devil_, Sehun menekan bagian bawah Jongin tersebut –_uhuk_– cukup –_uhuk_– kasar.

Jongin mengerang cukup keras, matanya menatap Sehun garang, "_Oh, STFU, and just fuck me, Mr. Oh!"_

Sehun menggigit leher Jongin pelan, "Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata kasar, eh, Nona?"

"Seseorang diatas–KU! Yah, Oh Sehun!"

Jongin memekik 'pelan', matanya menatap tajam pada wajah _oh-sow-failed-angel_ milik Sehun, "Kau tidak bisa memberitahuku sebelumnya, huh?"

"Tentang?" dengan super jahil, Sehun menggerakan jarinya yang baru saja menembus _manhole_ Jongin yang entah kenapa masih –_uhuk_– ketat.

_Err, _tentu saja Jongin hanya diizinkan untuk mendesah daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Bahkan Jongin tidak diizinkan tahu kapan _denim_nya turun dari tempatnya semula. Juga tidak diizinkan sadar kalau tangannya kini beralih meremas rambut Sehun kasar. Seperti Jongin hanya diizinkan untuk menikmati apa yang Sehun tengah lakukan dibawah sana. _Well_, seperti penambahan jari dibawah sana, pengocokan kasar, dan _errr_, lain-lain.

"Kau siap untuk yang lain, sayang?"

Jongin menarik kepala Sehun mendekat, lalu menciumnya ganas, dan berubah menjadi _naughty kitty _untuk Sehun –_got that? Just for Sehun_. "Kau masih bertanya, huh?" tangannya bergerak turun menelusuri bagian depan Sehun yang –_sow unfair–_ masih dengan pakaian lengkap, dan berhenti ditonjolan yang uhm, cukup besar dibalik jeansnya.

"Tentu, ada seseorang yang menolak ini di awal tadi."

Jongin merenggut, dengan kasar diremasnya _disco stick _ milik Sehun dibawah sana. "Cepat atau aku benar-benar menolak melanjutkan ini semua, Tuan."

"Dimengerti, Nona." Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum mengambil alih _disco stick_ nya dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan _disco stick_ Sehun berada di depan _manhole _nya. Baru saja Sehun mencoba membobol Jongin untuk yang _errr–_ entah keberapa kali. Sesuatu terjadi…

_Tuk Tuk!_

"Sehun-hyung~ Jongin-hyung~"

Dengan gerakan super cepat dan tampang super _horror_ –se_horror_ tampang Kyungsoo saat melihat Kris memakai pakaian _ballet_ milik Minah– Jongin menoleh kearah jendela kamar Sehun dengan gorden terbuka dan sosok Luhan diluar sana sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan _aw-sow-innocent_ miliknya itu.

"GYAAAAA~!"

Seketika Jongin serasa menjadi anak buah dari _Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy_, secepat kilat ia mendorong Sehun menjauh, menurunkan kaosnya, menggunakan celananya asal–

BUKK

–dan sempat-sempatnya melempar sebuah bantal pada Sehun.

Sedikit terhuyung, Jongin berjalan diantara rasa melambung dan paniknya kearah jendela kaca itu dan membukanya dengan sangaaaaat ber-keperi jendelaan, _poor you window~_

"A-ada apa, Lu-Luhan?" Jongin menatap Luhan memelas–_oh crap!_ Ada Minseok disana! Tuhan, atau sesuatu diatas sana, maafkan Jongin karena telah menodai kepolosan dua anak kecil didepannya ini. Salahkan Sehun saja, oh Tuhan~!

Luhan mendongak menatap Jongin, "Hyung, aku mau pinjam DVD _horror_-mu yang tadi, Minseokkie mau menemaniku menonton, boleh?"

Duk!

Rasanya sesuatu sudah menimpa kepala Jongin. _Gosh!_ Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saat ini juga. Waktu _uh-oh-ah~_ miliknya dan Sehun terpotong hanya untuk… DVD _horror._ _Thank you_, Luhan.

Lain kali, Jongin yang akan mengamankan ruangan, mengunci pintu dan juga mengecek jendela. Dan saat lain kali itu, Jongin tidak akan lagi membawa _stupid horror disk_ milik Chanyeol. Titik. Apapun alasannya.

~ END ~

* * *

**_so, tell me, somebody got troll here? xDD_**

**_well, mind to review?_**

**_more than 20 review I'll post another HunKai fiction~ #ngejiplakbangrendi xDD_**

**_next fiction = Beauty Eyes or Family Tree : Park Family_**

**_sekalipun gak 20 tetep aku post juga sih =w= *kalo ada yang mau itu juga xDD lewl_**


End file.
